Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Deletion Policy
The Kung Fu Panda Wiki strives to host accurate, detailed, and useful content for readers and contributors alike to be satisfied with. However, as per our "Not" Policy, we are not an indiscriminate collection of information. We want to keep only the best content that will help us to both please our readers and contributors, as well as accomplish our goals concerning content and community. The following have been accepted via consensus as a good summation as to what type of content cannot be created on this wiki, as well as how to fairly and functionally remove it. Pages and files that fall under these qualities may face deletion. What NOT to create Listed below are various types of content that are considered unworthy of being featured on this wiki and therefore shouldn't be created. All such pages and files should be tagged with the wiki's nomination template (see below). Continued creation of these pages despite clear warnings is grounds for blocking and/or a page protection. General * Pages that violate copyright law according to * Pages considered to be , such as: ** Jokes or potty humor ** Inappropriate subjects or subject matter ** Anything else that violates the policies of this site * Pages considered to be , such as: ** Advertisements ** Pages that use a language other than English, in whole or in part *** EXCEPTION: Chinese characters that are being used for a specific purpose in the article (like name translations) are permitted. ** Anything else containing non-wiki-relevant information * Pages containing exact or similar information to another like it (or simply multiples of a page; known as with articles) * Pages with anything -related (see our "Not" Policy) * Anything else at the discretion of an administrator Articles * Articles about details of little importanceThis particular detail may vary at the discretion of an administrator. * Articles about a general subject outside of wiki-relevant information (real-life people, terms, etc.)These types of articles can simply be redirected to a page on Wikipedia where it is used in more detail. * Anything else at the discretion of an administrator Categories * Categories that may be considered * Categories containing only a few items and is therefore not really needed * Anything else at the discretion of an administrator Image and video files :See also: Image Use Policy * Files that violate copyright law * Corrupt or empty files * Duplicate / Similar-looking files * Anything else that violates the Image Use Policy * Anything else at the discretion of an administrator The process Nomination * To nominate a page for deletion, add the following template code to the very top of the page, above all other tags that may already be there: :: :: Which gives... * In the '' slot, supply a credible reason for why you feel the page qualifies for deletion. Try to be specific, but also brief in your reasoning (e.g. "Spam" or "Not significant enough for its own article"). If you wish to give more details about your reasoning, post them in a new topic on the page's . Nominations without a reason may be removed and ignored. * Pages tagged with this template will be evaluated by an administrator, and then will result in one of the following ways: :# If the template's reasoning specifies spam, vandalism, or any other quality determined by the administrator to be eligible for a speedy deletion, then the page will be deleted on the spot. :# If the template's reasoning specifies a subjective quality (e.g. the "significance" of an article), and/or if the administrator determines it to be eligible for community consensus, then the topic will be moved to a discussion period (see below). Discussion * Users who disagree (or agree) with the nomination have the option of expressing their opinion on the page's ' '. Prior to a community consensus vote (which may or may not happen depending on the results of the discussion), this is where the page's fate will be discussed by the community. ** It is also possible (for various reasons) that the discussion may be automatically moved to a community consensus vote by an administrator. If so, it will be noted in the discussion topic. * After about 2–3 days'''May be lengthened or shortened at the discretion of an administrator. of discussion (or lack thereof), an administrator will '''evaluate the discussion with one of the following results: :# If there is a clear consensus from the discussion, then the discussed action will be executed on the article. :# If there is an un''clear consensus from the discussion, then the topic will be moved to a '''community consensus vote' (see below). :# If no discussion was started on the talk page, then the decision is automatically left up to the evaluating administrator to either delete or keep the page. Voting * Users of this wiki have the opportunity to cast their vote on the fate of a nominated article. All community consensus votes are held in the Wiki Consensus forum board, where deletion voting topics are given the title "DELETE: (name of article)". * This wiki uses the following template to conduct deletion voting topics: }} * For about 1–2 days, the community will cast their vote based on the voting scheme above. Comments and questions have also been added to help aid in extra discussion during the voting period. ** In most cases, users are allowed to simply cast their vote without needing to comment in the ' portion. However, in some cases, there may be a short '''list of other voting requirements that will be specified above the voting box (see example). Noncompliance to these extra requirements will result in a void vote. ** Users are not required to vote, though we highly encourage it. Not only does it greatly help the wiki, but it gives users the opportunity to build up their reputation on the wiki, which may be useful if a future vote has eligibility requirements. * Once the designated time limit is up, unless otherwise noted, the voting period will end and an administrator will tally the votes. Whichever option received the most votes will be the verdict and the administrator will execute the voted-upon action to the nominated article when it is convenient to them. ** Once the votes have been tallied, the decision will be final. No recounts, no overdue vote changes, no time extensions, no more discussion (unless noted). ** In most cases, there will be no vote number requirement for the vote to end; whatever eligible votes are cast within the time limit is what will be tallied and counted in full as "community consensus." * In cases of a tie: ** A re-vote will be held where only the vote options that tied can be cast. There may also be additional voting eligibility requirements added that may restrict some users from casting a vote. ** If it ties again, then whichever option the administrators voted on will be the verdict. ** If the administrators' votes tie, they will discuss terms until a consensus is met. Notes * This policy uses heavy reference from . Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Deletion Policy